Such a method as broadly described above is known.
In such a method a cleaning or disinfecting fluid or a fluid for both purposes is usually applied. Such a method has the disadvantages of being rather time-consuming and failure to eliminate all the undesired micro-organisms.
The invention aims at providing a method and a device which does not have the above-mentioned drawbacks or at least they are minimized.